


5 times Sebastian pretended to be Blaine’s boyfriend (and the 1 time he didn’t have to)

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title suggests!<br/>There's a bit of canon divergence, jumping around, ignoring plot (as in, why would Blaine go to McKinley when he could stay at Dalton. Though he still dated Kurt much to my dismay), sort of AU, etc. </p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Sebastian pretended to be Blaine’s boyfriend (and the 1 time he didn’t have to)

 

1

He’s having an off day.

Which, shouldn’t be that much of a surprise, seeing a how its projects week and everyone is having off days. It’s just…he’s not as prepared as he should be for these interdisciplinary projects because he keeps feeling distracted. He finds it hard to concentrate.

Blaine blames it on the fact that the campus café is too far away from his dorm room, and he craves coffee far too often, and his notes are shockingly sloppy compared to his usually pristine organization, _and_ Kurt decided to break up with him a week before Valentine’s day. He doesn’t try and explain it anymore, or justify anyone’s actions. Their on and off relationship is exhausting and it hurts no matter what their doing; shards of glass piercing his lungs every time he breathes, whether they’re apart or together.

It never used to be that way. He often wonders how things got so messed up.

Sometimes he thinks he knows, but he doesn’t want to say it out loud.

Regardless, they’re not together. And Kurt isn’t taking his texts or phone calls, he wants his space. Which…is fine. It’s _fine._ Because it’s project week at Dalton and he’s got more than enough to worry about and plan and distract himself.

He just needs coffee to kick start his brain. Everything will feel a lot better after a large surge of caffeine through his system. Besides, because it’s Valentine’s Day weekend there’s a special mocha raspberry latte that he’s been inching to try. Absolutely sinful and filled with way too much syrup, but, he kind of needs a treat like that right about now. He could worry about the Kurt stuff later (or maybe this is it, maybe this is the final break) once he gets some organization back into his life he’ll feel a lot better anyways.

Blaine approaches the counter with a forced smile on his face, a mask he’s so used to putting on that sometimes it’s practically glued onto his skin, and takes his wallet out.

“I’ll have a large mocha raspberry latte please, extra whipped cream.”

The cashier pauses before looking at him, “Actually,”

Oh and here it comes. He should have known it wouldn’t be this easy.

“That’s part of a couple promotion for Valentine’s day. I’m sorry.” She points to a sign next to the register. “Two mocha raspberry lattes for the price of one plus a sharable brownie.”

Blaine stares at the sign for a long time before feeling a weight drop in his stomach. How nice for the café to send him a reminder about how single he really is. “You can’t just order one?”

“No can do. We gotta save them for the promotion. Can I get you something else?”

Of course she can. It’s not like Blaine is a stranger to different type of coffees. But it’s the _point_ that he’s feeling low as it is, and unorganized, and unprepared, and all he wanted was a little burst of sunshine in his day. And that sunshine equaled a very large and over whipped creamed mocha raspberry latte.

While he’s usually a very optimistic person and really, it’s _just_ coffee, he can always pick something else—he’s not in the mood to put his best foot forward today. He just wanted one thing to go right, so maybe it’s a little bit petulant but he tells the cashier ‘never mind, thank you’ and turns to leave.

Except an arm suddenly wraps around his waist, jerking him back to the cashier.

“Don’t mind him, he got up on the wrong side of sunny today. Not enough stretching before last night’s activities.”

Blaine hates to admit that he knows _exactly_ who it is before he even opens his mouth. It’s the little things he knows, that he’s paid attention to. It’s almost _embarrassing_ that he seems to know him that well. The weight of his arm on his lower waist, the squeeze of his fingers against his side, the scent of his expensive cologne rolling off him in waves, making his stomach flutter.

Of course it’s Sebastian because this day couldn’t have possibly gotten any worse.

“We would love your Valentine’s day couple special please. Extra whipped cream on his.” He wonders how long Sebastian was actually listening to him, how long he’d been thinking about wandering over to speak to him before this opportunity popped up.

Maybe he’d been behind him in line this entire time and he never even noticed.

Sebastian stills the hand that’s reaching for his wallet before pulling out his own from his back pocket. “I got it, _dear,”_ And Blaine glares as he lays it on thick. Dick. Sebastian only winks in response, “You can pay me back once we get to the dorm.”

A dignified squeak leaves his lips as the cashier turns bright pink and just takes Sebastian’s cash before scurrying off to make their drinks. The café isn’t short staffed, but Blaine has the feeling she just doesn’t want to _watch_ them anymore or hear anything else out of Sebastian’s mouth.

“If you think you’re getting a ‘thank you’ out of me you’re going to be very disappointed.”

Sebastian grins as Blaine tries to weasel his way out of the arm around him but he merely tightens his grip. “Doubtful, especially if you keep squirming like that against me.”

“Get off me. I didn’t need your help. I was fine on my own.”

The taller’s arm falls from his waist as they step aside to the bar to wait for their order, Blaine’s arms instantly crossing over his chest. Sebastian scoffs, rolling his bright green eyes because he thinks he knows him so well (and the terrifying part is that, well, he kind of does. No matter how much Blaine doesn’t want to admit it).

“Please. Puppies stuck in shelters looked happier than you did when you couldn’t get your mocha raspberry latte.”

“I still didn’t need your help.”

“I don’t see you running away from it either.”

Blaine mimics the action of rolling his eyes, cheeks heating a fire-engine red because once again Sebastian is right. And he _knows_ he’s right. Because there he is, standing in one spot, waiting for that latte. “Shut up.”

“Not nice a way to talk to your boyfriend. I’m not sharing that brownie if you keep it up with this attitude.”

“I don’t need the brownie, I need to head back to the dorms anyways. Lots of project work to do.”

Sebastian pauses, smiles as the barista sets down one latte in front of them. Which he quickly snatches before Blaine can get a hold of it. He takes a long sip, much to the shorter’s dismay, and leans against the counter.

“Now there’s something I didn’t think I’d see, Blaine Anderson behind on his project work.”

“I’m not behind, I’m just…” He searches for the right words, chewing on his lower lip. “I’ve been busy.” Which is not _exactly_ a lie. He does belong to five clubs and his mother’s birthday had been last week, so of course he planned a really great dinner and party with Cooper’s help. But…it’s more than that.

And of course, Sebastian sees right through it. “Right. This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you’re single now. Would it?”

Blaine is quiet for a moment, which seems to be answer enough for Sebastian. He hums and nods, almost satisfied with the response. “We’re on a break.” He says and wow, he’s not sure where that come from at all.

He has no idea why he feels like he needs to defend what is going on between him and Kurt. Because…maybe he’s a little embarrassed that their relationship which has always been seated on this pedestal is not as perfect as it seems by a long shot. And because Sebastian has never been afraid to tell it like it is.

“A break. Right. It must be so nice to pick a relationship up like a handbag to match it with a certain outfit and then discard it whenever you put something else on.”

Blaine winces, that seems a little harsh. And yet…

“It’s…it’s not like that.” He says softly, voice uncertain even to his own ears.

Sebastian just smirks and picks up the other latte that’s set on the counter, putting the warm brownie on top of the lid before he hands it to Blaine.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Killer.”

It’s not until Sebastian is gone that a part of Blaine, a rather large part of him, wishes he would have stayed to split the brownie.

* * *

 

2

He’s been looking forward to this family picnic thing for a while.

Or at least, back when he and Kurt were together. And he knows that’s ridiculous, that he shouldn’t place so much of his happiness on one relationship, on one person, but sometimes members in his family aren’t exactly as… _open_ as he wishes they were.

And family events are often so much easier if he has someone there with him to take his mind off it.

And that person was supposed to be Kurt.

He gets it, he knows stuff happens. That they’ve been broken up (for good) for a while now but…he thought they were supposed to be friends. Friends who supported one another even after separating. Though, he supposes it’s always easier to say stuff like that when you’re still together than carry through with it after the fact.

Regardless, he’s still at this family picnic hiding out in his kitchen, because his Aunt is out back near the grill going on a tangent about how he should have a suitable relationship right now. And that wouldn’t be as bad except, she thinks _suitable_ means _heterosexual._ He can hear her voice echo through the walls, that he’s ‘had enough time playing around and trying new things. That it was time to get serious as he got older’. She’s… well, he’s not even sure if he can argue that she just wants the best for him, that she loves him, which is something he used to tell himself when he was younger.

Now he’s not so sure.

That kind of bigotry is embedded deep and it’s not like anyone will be able to tell her that she has to change her way of thinking, no matter how the world is changing. Unfortunately, she can remain as ignorant as she wants to. Blaine tells his mom that it’s alright, that he can take it, that it’s not worth causing cracks and fissures in their family. He can always tell how conflicted his mother feels about it—always on the edge of telling her sister to go to Hell.

He assures her that his Aunt’s words don’t hurt him as much anymore, not since he’s grown to respect himself and who he loves, regardless of hate, fear or ignorance.

But, don’t get him wrong, his confidence would be _so_ much easier if he had someone here with him.

Blaine spins his phone on the countertop as his father comes in from the backyard, carrying a cheeseburger for him.

“You know, you can’t hide in here forever.”

He looks at the food and chews on his lower lip, he’s not exactly hungry. “I’m not hiding.”

His father smiles, “Right. Course not. Well, let’s just say if I wasn’t manning the grill, I’d be in here ‘not hiding’ too.”

Blaine can’t help a small smile tugging the ends of his mouth, glancing up at him. “Okay. I’ll come out in a few minutes.”

“Just pop out and pop back in. You can even head up to your room after that, I don’t care. I just don’t want your Aunt to think she’s actually getting the better of you in here.”

“She’s not.”

His father nods softly and puts his hand on his shoulder, squeezing. “While your mother and I know, your Aunt has no idea how strong you are. Maybe you should show her.”

Blaine smiles softly, constantly amazed by how supportive his parents continue to be. He can’t imagine how things would have ended up if they hadn’t been, if he would have had to wade through all of this by himself.

He watches his father make his way outside again and breathes in the gentle breeze that’s flowing in through the cracked windows before glancing down at the burger. He chews on the inside of his cheek, deciding to pick up his phone instead. His fingers move without his control and suddenly there’s an outgoing text to Sebastian—

**BLAINE** [3:34 PM]

Hey, are you busy?

The reply is almost instant.

**SEBASTIAN** [3:35 PM]

For you? Never ;)

Blaine rolls his eyes but he texts back a reply, glancing outside to where his Aunt is rounding the grill for another glass of wine. That’s probably the fuel to half the stuff she’s saying.

**BLAINE** [3:37 PM]

You wouldn’t want to, I don’t know, come over?

The next reply takes a bit longer to receive, and part of Blaine wonders if Sebastian is purposely taking his time to drive him crazy. Typical.

**SEBASTIAN** [3:41 PM]

That depends, are clothes optional?

**SEBASTIAN** [3:42 PM]

I can literally see you glaring, relax, I’m just teasing you. What’s going on?

Blaine taps his fingers on top of the counter, pushing the cheeseburger a bit further away. How does he put this? That Kurt was supposed to be here and now he’s left alone? Or that he needs someone—or is that too embarrassing to admit? He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, taps the screen before it can go dark and types out—

**BLAINE** [3:55 PM]

Family picnic.

He expects Sebastian needing more of an answer, or rather, a reason for coming over. Because really, ‘family picnic’ doesn’t promote much incentive for him to show up. He sighs and texts out a draft of ‘never mind’ before a text comes in—

**SEBASTIAN** [4:01 PM]

I’ll be right there.

Well. That he doesn’t expect at all.

////

Blaine lets out a slow breath as he hovers in his backyard, between the picnic table and the fire pit. It’s still a few hours before it’ll actually be lit, but his father is gathering wood to fill it, making sure there’s everything he needs for s’mores and enough chairs for everyone to sit around it. It’s one of his favorite things about family picnics, he has fond memories of sitting nearby the fire with his cousins and his grandmother, making a mess of himself from over-cooking his marshmallow and chocolate melting on his fingers.

Part of him worries Sebastian isn’t coming, because he thought he’d be here by now, but the minute that thought crosses his mind he turns at the sound of his mother opening up the kitchen door and stepping out with the boy in question. She offers a small smile towards him, motioning to the taller who—who looks _so_ good in form fitting cut-off jean shorts at the knees and a simple blue t-shirt. He’s carrying a gray knit cardigan for when the sun goes down and it suddenly feels like Blaine’s organs are practically jolting in his body because his heartbeat is vibrating so wildly against his ribcage.

“Friend of yours?”

Blaine laughs softly at his mother’s question and nods, “Yes.”

His parents, of course, are familiar with the slushie incident that happened what feels like so long ago. He appreciates that they allowed him to make the decision to forgive Sebastian and trust him with his judgement. Everyone deserved a second chance.

“Sorry I’m late.”

The shorter shakes his head, hand gently falling to the other’s wrist. He squeezes, words there that he cannot say out loud about how grateful he is. “No, you’re right on time.”

Blaine can sense his Aunt’s eyes on them, curious, unappreciative maybe. Either way, he straightens his back and squeezes again at Sebastian’s wrist—he doesn’t care. He’s just happy that he doesn’t have to go through the rest of this picnic alone. Sebastian looks over his shoulder and something lights up in those green eyes of his, something that _feels_ a lot like he’s meeting some sort of challenge. He smirks and takes a step forward, presses a long kiss to his cheek that sparks heat all the way down from his toes to his chest.

“Sebastian…” He whispers and he’s not sure whether he means that as some sort of ‘thank you’ or warning.

The taller looks down at him, his breath brushing against the pores of his face. He smells like mint. “Don’t worry. Your bigoted Aunt is going to end up loving me far before I leave this picnic. I have that sort of effect on people, in case you didn’t know.”

Blaine just laughs, can’t help it, a need to release tension that’s been building up behind his sternum. He takes his hand and holds it in his own, the touch is warm and comforting, and drags him over to where the food table is. He actually feels like eating something now.

The hours dwindle on, the sky turning into a kissed golden pink as the sun disappears below the horizon. The fire pit is lit, and while there isn’t exactly a chill to the air, Blaine shivers in anticipation of settling down in front of it and roasting marshmallows.

His Aunt left hours ago but Sebastian still stayed, mingled with the rest of his family, fit in this atmosphere like a long lost friend. He’s watched Sebastian in crowds before, even if its people he knows like the Warblers or complete strangers, he adapts. He fits in. People admire him, want to talk to him, no matter how short the conversation. It’s an admirable trait that Blaine hasn’t quite mastered. He can be very charming, to say the least, but there’s something _about_ Sebastian that just…captivates. Swallows whole.

He’s sitting by the fire pit in the grass, trying to fit a bunch of marshmallows onto a skewer that his father’s given him when he feels fabric over his shoulders. It’s Sebastian’s gray knit sweater and he’s caught opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish because he’s surprised by the gesture.

Sebastian sits down behind him, offering a smirk before sticking another marshmallow onto his overfull skewer.

“It’s okay, I’m not cold.” Blaine says, but he doesn’t move to take the sweater off either.

The taller puts a hand over his heart, faking insult. “Are you trying to undo a gentlemanly act, Anderson?”

He smirks softly, “Oh please, like you haven’t done the same thing for any other boy you’re trying to woo.”

“Okay, no one is wooing _anyone_ unless they’re from the 1940’s,” He teases and moves to roast Blaine’s marshmallows on his skewer over the flames. They lick at the sugar, turning them brown. “And for your information, no, I’ve only done it for you.”

Blaine glances over his shoulder at the male behind him, warmth filling up his lower belly and making him shiver. He pulls the sweater a little tighter around his shoulders, only causing a more pronounced smirk on the ends of Sebastian’s mouth. He can’t help but feel a bit touched, even though he knows it’s probably foolish to think so. Sebastian turns the marshmallows in the fire and Blaine…he finds himself distracted by the flickering of yellow and orange on the taller’s face. How that defines his cheekbones, makes them sharper, plays with the evergreen of his eyes.

He’s that much more beautiful in the dark and that heat resting in Blaine’s stomach suddenly sinks lower, almost makes him squirm. Sebastian seems to sense the movement because he’s smirking again, leaning a bit closer to whisper in his ear,

“Are you uncomfortable? I could move back, give you some space.”

“No,” Blaine squeaks out, far too fast. He closes his eyes and grounds himself, clearing his throat. “I mean, no. No, it’s alright. I’m fine. Except you’re burning my marshmallows.”

Sebastian pulls them back out of the flame and studies them, “They’re a little overdone, but at least none of them are on fire.”

He helps Blaine pulls one off the skewer between two graham crackers and far too much chocolate. But it all seems to work, even though it starts to melt on his fingertips. Sebastian just smirks and there’s this _look_ that flashes over his face but it’s gone as soon as it appears. Regardless, it’s enough to cause a deep crimson to cover Blaine’s cheekbones.

He thanks God its dark because it might have given someone like his grandmother a heart attack.

The night slowly comes to a close, and after far too many s’mores Blaine is practically liquid chocolate against Sebastian’s chest—he’s firm and warm but somehow very comfortable all the same time. He keeps catching himself leaning back into him, sleepy almost, lulled by the warm weight behind him and the roaring fire in front of him.

“It’s okay,” Sebastian whispers into his arm, he can rest back against him. He’s giving him permission.

But if he does…what does…what does that _mean._ What does it mean for Blaine to rest so perfectly back against Sebastian’s chest, to fit there, to not want to get back up?

The shorter nods his head softly and then, very slowly, succumbs. Leans back and closes his eyes, listens to the fire crackle and memorizes the gentle press of Sebastian’s breathing against his back.

Later his mother will ask him, “Did Sebastian come here as your friend or your boyfriend?” and Blaine won’t be sure how to answer.

 

* * *

 

3

The party is loud and suffocating.

He doesn’t exactly want to be here in the first place, but he’s dragged by Jeff and some other fellow Warblers. Blaine usually loves parties—anywhere that has a good beat and room to dance he’s usually all over it with the atmosphere. It doesn’t take much for him to be completely enthralled in socializing, music and a few libations never hurt.

But he’s just…not into this one, for some reason or another. He can’t quite get into the music, he’s tired from competing (because, didn’t he mention? This is someone’s house from the winning team—the Throat Massagers, don’t even get him started on _that_ one) and they lost to top it all off. He’d much rather be back at Dalton, re-formalizing a plan of action so that they next time they compete, they win. But he promised to show his face for a few hours, have a drink, pretend he was having a good time.

To top it all off, the house is small and jam-packed with people, it’s starting to smell like stale beer and weed. Someone has already tumbled into him—three times now, he sighs and turns a corner in the house, and he can’t seem to pin down anyone he knows for more than ten seconds at a time.

Blaine finally sees a head of hair that he recognizes, making a beeline through a mess of people to Hunter—who seems to be flirting with someone on his left _and_ on his right at the same time. He considers making a joke about multitasking but decides against it.

“Have you seen Sebastian?” Blaine finds himself asking. He thinks that the taller might be the only one he can stand in a crowd like this. His friends are quickly becoming drunk and while he loves them, loves spending time with them, they start becoming ridiculous around drink number four. Blaine has certainly had his moments when it comes to alcohol, but he’s in no mood tonight.

“Well, hello to you too, Anderson.” Hunter tuts, sipping something in a red solo cup. He loses interest with Blaine instantly, distracted instead by someone walking into the room over his shoulder.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I just figured I would have run into him by now, if he was here.”

“I don’t think he is,” He responds, giving Blaine a moment of his time. “You’d know if he was.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He laughs, it’s more jagged sounding thanks to the alcohol. “Let’s not pretend he wouldn’t be following you around like a little puppy if he was here.” Before he can defend himself, Hunter puts his hand up and continues, “What is it about you, Blaine Anderson? You’ve got a great ass, that’s for sure, but do you blow all your duet partners?” He smiles, eyes flickering over his form. “Do you have some sort of magic dick?”

“You’re drunk.” Blaine states, “Why don’t you get a room somewhere and sleep it off.”

He turns to leave, there’s really no need to be at this party any longer than he has to be.

“Was that an invitation?” Hunter calls out after him, his voice just loud enough to carry through the beats of the music, “You look like you could use a good time, or at least help removing the stick from your ass.”

Blaine crosses his arms over his chest and makes his way towards the backdoor, it’s so much closer than trying to work his way back through the room Hunter is in for the front. He pushes his way through groups of people too drunk or distracted by music or making out to move and waves smoke out of his face as he finally reaches the kitchen. Someone reaches out and clasps his elbow and—

It’s not who he expects it to be.

“Rick.” He tries to hide the disappointment on his face because Rick is…Rick is great. He seemed nice right before they had gone on stage to compete, he’s the lead of the Throat Massagers, it’s just that he’s not…tall or lanky, and his eyes are a grayish blue not a stark bright green.

“Hey, was that guy bothering you in there?”

“That guy…meaning Hunter?” He asks, watches Rick’s face change for a moment. His eyes are a little glassy but Blaine isn’t sure if he’s high, drunk or a combination of the two. “No, surprisingly enough he’s usually a dick like that.”

“Are you leaving?”

He nods softly, “I was about to, yeah. I’m not feeling too great.” Which isn’t exactly a lie.

“You should stay,” Rick smiles, slow and lazy. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” His hand is still on his elbow, thumb tracing over his skin.

Blaine swallows, taking a step back from him. Someone from another room yells about a keg stand and the kitchen empties out pretty quickly. But Rick remains where he was. Something twists in his lower stomach, blossoming slight panic throughout his nerve endings. He takes another step closer while Blaine tries to casually keep space between them.

He forces a tight, small smile. “About what?”

“Watching you perform was incredible,” He chews on his lower lip, his eyes flickering down to Blaine’s lips. And lower. “Your voice range and the way you move your body on stage? Something to be admired.”

The shorter clears his throat, very aware that he’s being backed into a corner of the kitchen out of touch with the main part of the house. It leads down a hallway to where a bathroom is and a storage closet. His muscles tighten, nearly freezing him in place. Blaine is a boxer, it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to throw a punch, how to defend himself when he needs to but…that’s the thing about fear. It’s paralyzing. The briefest hint of it sends ice down his spine.

Because he’s been in this position before. The cruel punches from a group of bigoted people was something destined to stay with him no matter how much time has passed. That kind of fear was embedded, engraved, even though he’s grown so much since then.

“Thank you, I’m really not much without all the Warblers though.”

Rick pauses and shakes his head, unbuttons his performance jacket that he still has on. “Somehow I doubt that. There’s a reason you’re their soloist, Blaine. You’re the best. And lucky for you, I only want the best.”

Blaine puts his hand on Rick’s chest, preventing him from taking any more steps forward even though he’s pushing. “Rick, I’m…very flattered but I’m not interested.”

It seems to happen very fast, Rick just scoffs off his indifference and wraps a hand around Blaine’s wrist, yanking it down so that he can push into his personal space. Blaine makes a very sharp, pointed noise as the other’s lips go for his neck. He’s muttering something about just one kiss, just _one,_ and that Blaine will change his mind—his teeth and nipping against his skin, his hands are wandering lower and lower—

And then the weight is gone, thrown off of him.

Someone moves to step in front of him and of course Blaine knows who it is, his body knows instinctively before his brain plays catch up.

“I believe he said he’s not interested,” Sebastian snaps, giving Rick another push for good measure. Blaine can see the tension along his shoulders, the give and pull of his muscles. He leans against the wall he was crowded into and rubs his wrist.

Rick glances over his shoulder at Blaine, sneers at Sebastian, “I didn’t realize this twink was your boyfriend.”

Sebastian sees red, Blaine can tell in the way his fingers pull into the palm of his hand, knuckles going white. He gently touches the taller’s arm as he advances forward, pausing only because of his touch.

He lets out a slow breath, “Doesn’t matter if he has a boyfriend or not, no means _no,_ dickhead. Go find a room to pass out in before your subpar falsettos are improved with my fist hitting your throat.”

Rick considers his options, just for a second, before he stumbles off in the direction of the main room. He angrily grabs a beer on his way out and Blaine vaguely wonders what Sebastian would have done if he’d stayed, called out on his bluff. Or…perhaps it wasn’t a bluff at all.

“Were you really going to punch him in the throat?” Blaine asks, his voice is stripped raw as Sebastian turns. And his hands are shaking.

“You know, for someone who isn’t your boyfriend, I do this a lot.”

He swallows thickly, shrugs his one shoulder. “I never asked you to.”

The taller hums, gently takes Blaine’s wrist into his own hands. He runs his thumb over the dark red impressions that Rick left behind on his skin, his touch almost sending heated sparks down his spine to thaw out the cold.

“I wasn’t complaining.” He says quietly, it almost disappears directly into the void, the sound of people cheering in the next room over and the beat of the music encompassing everything. “Are you alright?”

Blaine just nods softly, tries to shrug his shoulder as he watches how gentle Sebastian’s fingers are on his skin. It makes something hard stick in his throat and it hurts. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“It’s okay if you’re not.” He squeezes Blaine’s fingertips. “You’re shaking.”

He swallows thickly, thinks he can get rid of the lump there by doing so. But it remains, almost choking him. He’s just…he’s in shock, that’s all. Too many bad memories laced with this interaction, it has nothing to do with how kind Sebastian is being. How gentle. The soft and warm touch of his hands mixing with everything else.

Blaine sniffles and shakes his head, avoids the other’s eyes on him. Sebastian wraps a strong arm around his shoulders, draws him into his chest and opens the backdoor.

“Let’s get you back to the dorms.”

And suddenly he’s far too tired to ask Sebastian why he keeps stepping in when he seems to need him the most. But he’s not sure whether he doesn’t ask because he’s afraid to hear his answer. Or because he won’t be at all. 

 

* * *

 

4

It’s his favorite part of the year: winter.

And while not many people appreciate the layers of snow, bitter and biting wind and getting all bundled up just to cross the campus for classes—he loves every second of it. He loves the snowflakes, he loves the sound of his boots crunching against patches of ice and building snowmen that end up toppling over. He loves hot chocolate and holiday coffees and matching his scarves and beanies just to go to class. He swears he has some sort of hidden talent to sense the first falling of snow, can smell it in the air sometimes, feel it coming a mile away. He texted Sebastian about that last night, told him to make sure he had layers on today because it was going to snow overnight.

Sebastian had texted back asking him if he could predict blowjobs as well as he predicted snow.

He hadn’t replied. But he did laugh.

Low and behold he woke up and there was three inches of snow. Sebastian had called him a weirdo when they went to get coffee before class this morning, but all Blaine could do was grin at him because he could hear the affection in his voice. Not to mention he was giddy about the weather as it was, to which Sebastian rolled his eyes and tugged on a curl sticking out of his beanie.

Blaine remembers last year when he’d told Kurt the same thing, about sensing the snow. There had been a long conversation about Kurt not being entertained by the idea of the weather changing and how this was his least favorite part of the year. But that’s…its different now. Blaine is different now. He’s not going to let a past memory of Kurt ruin his perfectly good day.

Besides, he hasn’t heard from Kurt in a few months since he transferred to McKinley, a public school that Blaine isn’t very familiar with. He thinks they have a glee club, but he’s not sure. From what he’s seen on his Facebook feed Kurt was…Kurt was happy. So. That’s what mattered right?

He’s done with classes for the day, just enough time between now and the Warblers meeting for him to pop back to his dorm and change his scarf selection. Or…maybe see if Sebastian was across the hall and wanted to watch a cooking show with him really quick. They had enough time. And they had been…doing stuff like that lately. Hanging out as friends. (Friends? Or something). But it was comfortable and nice and he didn’t have to put on this mask that he sometimes had to wear around campus, around his friends, his family. He could just simply…be.

Blaine pauses mid-thought as he turns into his dorm room and it’s…open. And oh.

“Blaine.” Kurt stands awkwardly in the middle of the room.

He gestures to the door. “How did you…”

“Your roommate let me in. James right? He’s nice.”

He nods softly, takes his beanie and scarf off and sets them aside. “Yeah, he’s something.” Blaine’s not sure he appreciates being blindsided like this. But knowing Kurt, he had probably weaseled his way in here, no matter what James said.

There’s an awkward silence that fills the air, it’s so thick he thinks it might actually choke him. He feels like he’s swallowing cotton. He had tried being friends with Kurt after the break but…it had been hard, mostly on Blaine. He hadn’t wanted to lose what they originally had before they began dating but his efforts were met with a lot of indifference, disinterest and the like. So they really had nothing to talk about as far as he was concerned.

“What are you doing here?” He asks softly, taking his pea coat off. He hangs it up by the door, keeps himself busy because that’s easier. It’s far easier than having to actually _look_ at him.

“I wanted to see you. You look…good.”

Blaine nods, waits for the other shoe to drop.

“And I came to bring you some of your things.” He motions to a box on his bed.

Things are sticking out of the top of it, a mismatch of items. Hodge-podge, random forgotten memories. Notebooks, articles of clothing, mementos. Pictures of them—it hurts to look at it for too long. He frowns at the belongings.

Not that he’s not happy to get some of his things back but…giving him a box of his things back a few months later? Why didn’t he just do this when they had first broken up? When Kurt was still attending Dalton for that short period of time? Wouldn’t have that been easier?

“Oh.” Blaine says. And that’s what hangs in the air for a long few moments. “Thanks.”

He’s about to say something else, about how maybe they could grab a cup of coffee or something before he leaves and catch up but someone rounds the corner into his dorm room. He forgot he still had the door open. Blaine has seen him somewhere before but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

“Hey babe, ready to go?”

Oh. _Babe._

Kurt nods, “In a minute. Meet you downstairs.”

The guy nods and glances at Blaine before disappearing. He’s been on Facebook, in photos with Kurt but…he hadn’t realized that they were…

“Boyfriend?”

His ex hums and nods, fixing a hair out of place before offering him a smile. It’s not kind. “Yes. His name is Alex.”

Blaine hadn’t asked. He swallows thickly, the wound still healing to the fact that they’ve even broken up in the first place. Kurt had been…well, it may sound dramatic, but he was his first love. First _real_ love where he was completely and utterly confident in himself, anyways. No doubts in who he was and what kind of person he turned into. So the fact that Kurt has another boyfriend already, it pokes at a sore place. Pokes hard and sharp.

“I see.”

Kurt doesn’t take the hint, however. “We met online. Had a few dates, he’s…he’s really wonderful.” He chews his lip and takes a step towards him. “Honor role, lead soloist at his own school. He…he makes me…” His ex-boyfriend lets out a slow breath, almost a giddiness to his tone. “I don’t know.”

“Good,” Blaine says, all too quickly. Every word coming out of Kurt’s mouth hurts; he’s never wanted anything more than for him to leave. Or at least stop talking about how _great_ he is now that they’re not together. “I’m glad that you’re happy.”

“I am. Very.”

And suddenly he gets it. This has nothing to do with Kurt giving him his stuff back. No. But it has _everything_ to do with Kurt coming back into his life and gloating. He’s even got the boyfriend in tow to pry the wound right open, to pour the salt in. Blaine swallows thickly, stands his ground. Tries very, _very_ hard to keep his voice from shaking.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Kurt asks, an air of curiosity to his tone. But it has nothing to do with being curious, Blaine knows that.

“Actually—”

“There you are.”

Blaine turns and opens his mouth to say something but Sebastian slides an arm around his waist and presses a _kiss_ to his lips. It’s soft and gentle and oddly intimate in ways it shouldn’t be. It shocks the words right out of his mouth, right off his tongue. He has no idea what _to_ say.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” He smiles down at him, fingers squeezing his side. “Class run over?”

Then he looks up, feigns in surprise at seeing Kurt.

“Well, look at what the cat dragged in. You know, now that I’m here, I _thought_ that was pitiful self-loathing that I sensed down the hall.”

Blaine manages to find his voice, disapproval on his tone. “Sebastian.”

Kurt lets out a harsh sounding noise, like something heavy has hit him in the chest. He completely disregards Sebastian’s statement because he’s too busy _staring_ at the arm around Blaine’s waist.

“You can’t be serious. You’re…you’re dating _him?”_

Sebastian winces, “I know, I know. Standards change. Might be hard to accept that they’re significantly higher than when you were here last.”

“I don’t want to hear it from you, I want to hear this from Blaine.” Kurt snaps, his voice an octave higher because he’s upset. He’s pointing at Sebastian like he might pounce on him. They’ve never really gotten along; Blaine’s relationship isn’t the only old wound being wedged open with plyers.

“I don’t believe for a second that he’d stoop so low as to date you, you—you tried to _blind_ him when you didn’t get your way!”

“This is coming from someone who stooped so low as to drag your boyfriend here to shove your relationship in Blaine’s face?” Sebastian’s voice is dipping dangerously low, he’s genuinely pissed off that Kurt’s here and that he’s put Blaine in this situation. “Don’t think that’s gone unnoticed by anyone. You’ve practically got ‘smug’ stamped across your forehead.”

“That’s _enough.”_ Blaine says suddenly, his voice clear and surprisingly steady. He his hand reaches for Sebastian’s wrist and squeezes, holds his gaze in his own for a long moment. “Please.”

The taller’s jaw clenches but he recedes, very reluctantly. But it seems that, even though it’s never been voiced out loud, Sebastian has a very hard time telling Blaine ‘no’.  

“Kurt, I think you should go,” Blaine tells him after a few moments. The shock is clear on his ex’s face while Sebastian’s smirk is nearly animated enough to slide right off his lips. “While as out of line as it might have been…Sebastian has a point. You only came here for one reason,” He swallows, the hand on taller’s wrist suddenly squeezing very hard.

Grounding himself. Sebastian responds in kind by allowing him to squeeze as hard as he needs, his fingers on his waist rubbing in small, comforting circles.

“You just wanted to hurt me,” He mutters, looking at the floor for a moment. “It doesn’t matter if you like who I’m dating or you don’t. It’s not your concern anymore.”

Kurt’s posture straightens significantly, he’s obviously not very happy at being told when to come and go but he doesn’t have much of a choice either. Blaine doesn’t want to see him. He was apprehensive before he realized he was just here to make him feel _worse,_ just in case he’d forgotten about their breakup. Had tried to move on _just_ a fraction without him.

He shakes his head as his ex stalks past Sebastian and nails him with his shoulder. The force of it knocks him back on his heels, just a little, but a retort is so quick out of his mouth Blaine knows it must have been sitting there for a long time,

“You know, your boyfriend looks vaguely familiar. Might want to check to make sure I haven't slept with him before.” He bats his eyelashes at Kurt before waving condescendingly at his retreating form. “Thanks for visiting.”

Once he’s gone, Blaine closes the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks at Sebastian. And for a moment he…actually falters because. Is he supposed to yell at him? If Blaine’s being honest with himself, it was actually really nice having someone back him up like that. When he really needed it. He’s so used to going at things alone and while he didn’t appreciate Sebastian calling himself his boyfriend, _again,_ and verbally assaulting Kurt the minute he walked in here—

“Thank you.” He can tell that’s not what Sebastian expects him to say, he expects him to scold him and maybe he should. But he just…can’t. Blaine tries not to think so much on the _why._ “For doing that. You didn’t have to.”

Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder. “Please. Like I haven’t been itching to give Kurt a piece of my mind. Really, you’re the one who did _me_ the favor if you think about it. Should probably tell the front desk to stop letting in all the riff raff.”

Blaine smiles softly despite himself, shaking his head before winding a few fingers through his curls. He sits on the bed, the box nearly falling off because of his added weight skewing the mattress and looks inside of it.

“I didn’t even know that he had this.” The shorter takes a mustard colored sweater out from the bottom of the box, looking at the fabric.

“Is that sequins?” Sebastian teases, pulling at a sleeve. “You might need to wash that.”

Blaine laughs softly, batting his hand away. “Stop.”

Sebastian hums as he looks inside the box, sitting on the other side of it. He leafs through old letters, post cards, articles of clothing, pictures of Kurt and Blaine. They look happy. Looks can be deceiving.

“Funny thing about items from exs.” Sebastian says, picking out a photo. The corners are folded over, it looks like it’s been held multiple times, treated with care. “Sometimes they're from so long ago that you don’t even realize that you didn’t miss them.”

Blaine swallows, staring into the box like it might hold some sort of answer that he’s missing to a question he’s not even sure he’s asked yet. But…Sebastian’s right. Even the articles of clothing that are there, that are _his,_ he didn’t even realize that they were gone. That Kurt had had them the whole time.

He looks up at him and leans across the box, presses a small kiss to his cheekbone. He’s not sure what it’s for. To thank him? To break the silence so he doesn’t have to say anything. Or, maybe, it’s just because he can. Because he wants to.

“Can you…get rid of this for me?” He asks softly, his breath brushing over Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian is quiet for a long moment before he nods slowly, his eyes fluttering down to look at Blaine’s lips before back up again at his eyes.  “You don’t want anything in it?”

Blaine understands the weight of the question. It’s not just about the items in the box. The clothes, the pictures. The memories. It’s about more than that. Is he willing to let it all go? To let Kurt go.

He waits one moment, takes a breath in, considers—but eventually shakes his head. “I don’t need anything in it.”

The taller hums before standing, taking the box with him. Sebastian pauses by the doorway and points at Blaine’s laptop, “ _Top Chef_ better be on that screen by the time I get back. We only have a short window of time to watch something, you know Hunter is just _dying_ for us to be late to a Warbler meeting so he can try and take over.”

Blaine laughs softly and nods his head, watches the other disappear down the hall. He sits for a long few minutes in bed, listening to the sounds of the dorm around him. People chatting the floor above him, footsteps and movement from downstairs, a ticking clock, music. Odds and ends things. He knows he’s supposed to be getting his laptop set up but…he’s having a hard time thinking about anything else other than that kiss.

 

* * *

 

5

There’s a new boy at Dalton.

He’s tall, blonde, has the brightest set of blue eyes Blaine has ever seen. He doesn’t know that much about him, other than he seems to be shy and a bit clumsy but very sweet. He’s watched him in AP chemistry, he seems to take to math very well. And science. Christian is his name; has a soft-spoken voice. But it’s…its very beautiful, which seems a bit ridiculous to think about, but Blaine often hones in on specific qualities when it comes to tone.

He wonders if he can sing.

The Warblers would do wonders for his confidence, it’d also introduce him to many people he could come to call friends. Joining the Warblers had been a saving grace for Blaine when he’d first came to Dalton and he likes to share how wonderful the group can be to someone else. Not to mention he likes making people feel welcome; it’s hard, coming to a new place with no one to talk to or lean on for support.

Blaine likes being that scaffold.

So when he turns the corner one day and sees Christian drop all of his books when he’s trying to put them in his satchel, he figures now is a perfect time than any. He moves over towards him and picks a book up off the floor, giving him a smile as he hands it over.

“One of those days?”

Christian smiles shyly, nodding his head. “One of those weeks.”

“I felt like that when I first started here. Except it felt like one of those _years.”_

The other boy hums softly, quietly putting his book in his bag before picking up the others on the floor. Blaine helps and doesn’t crowd him, waits for him to say something so he’s not rambling and making Christian more uncomfortable than he already is.

“You’re in my chem class, right?”

Blaine nods, reaching his hand out. “Blaine. You’re Christian right?”

They both stand after his books are collected, the hallway starting to thin out as people get to class. Blaine has a study period, he was heading to the library but he has loads of time. Just projects to work on, but he’s…found his balance compared to earlier in the year. He’s prepared, he’s organized, should be smooth sailing to complete them.

“Christian Forester. You uhm, wouldn’t happen to know where Mr. Calloway’s Literature class is, would you?”

“You have him now?”

Christian frowns and checks his pockets for his schedule, pulling it out to look at it. “Yes.”

He smiles softly and nods, gently tugs his elbow towards the steps. “Sure, this way.” They start upwards together, Christian giving Blaine a sheepish look before tucking the schedule back where it came from.

“Thank you. This place is still a bit of a maze to me.”

“Lots of corridors to get lost in.” Blaine nods, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Have you chosen an elective yet?”

He shakes his head, adjusting his bag. Which must be a nervous habit because he continues to do it every now and then as they talk. “Not yet. There’s a lot to choose from and they said I could visit a few different classes before I made my decision.”

Blaine rounds the conversation, moving to step in front of him but still walk in the general direction of Christian’s needed class, just backwards. “You should check out the Warblers.”

“The who?”

He chuckles, “Warblers. They’re this amazing group, singers. But I mean, _not_ just that. We’re performers.”

“Oh,” Christian flushes a little, cheeks tinting an adorable pink. “I don’t really sing.”

“That’s okay! Just…do me a favor and stop by? Just to see what we have to offer. You never know, we could change your mind.”

“Do I owe you a favor?” He asks Blaine, a soft smile tugging at the ends of his mouth but it’s…it’s not sarcastic. It’s flirtatious.

Blaine laughs a little, stops outside of a closed classroom door before shrugging his one shoulder. “No, I suppose you don’t. But I’d like to see you there.”

Christian chews on his lower lip, nodding his head after a few moments. “I suppose I could…stop by. For you.”

The shorter grins widely, reaching out to touch his arm. “ _Really_? Okay. You won’t regret it, I promise.” He doesn’t mean to be so giddy and he’s suddenly really glad he’s not weirding the new kid out, but he can’t help it when he gets excited about things he cares about. And the Warblers are one of them.

“You’re the lead, aren’t you?”

“Well, we’re a team but…if you’re asking if I’m a lead vocalist then yes, sometimes I am. I get a lot of solos. But I don’t mind sharing.” Blaine is rambling, he’s definitely rambling. Suddenly he feels sort of…nervous? The guy has a nice smile and the blue in his eyes remind him of summer oceans, sun sparkling on top of the water. “Why?”

“You just seem like you would be.”

“Is that a compliment?”

Christian laughs softly and nods, “Yes. I just meant because you’re so…”

“Passionate?”

“I was going to say outspoken. And sweet.” Blaine feels the softest hint of pink kiss his cheeks. “Glad to see I’m not the only one with uncontrollable blush.” He pauses a moment and it seems to take him this time to work up a certain amount of courage to say his next words, “Would you maybe want to…grab a coffee, or something? After class—”

He can literally see something flash over Christian’s face, a confused sort of tone. When Blaine is about to ask what’s wrong he feels it. That familiar arm wrap around his waist, tugging him into his side. That expensive cologne, the heat of his body.

Sebastian.

“There you are,” He practically purrs, presses another kiss to his cheek before Blaine can pull away. “Have been looking all over for you.” He turns his head and looks down at the boy in front of them like he’s encroaching on their space. “Collin.”

“Christian.” He squeaks out to correct him.

“I know what I said.”

Blaine glares at him, elbowing him in his side. The taller winces but doesn’t pull away completely, just puts a hand over his injured ribs. He turns his attention towards Christian again, trying to do some damage control, but the other already looks skittish. He’s backing away towards the class he’s already late for.

“Thanks for helping me, Blaine.”

He frowns a little, taking a step forward. “Of course, anytime. Will I see you at the Warbler’s practice?”

Christian manages a small nod before disappearing into the classroom, Blaine turning and crossing his arms over at Sebastian. The taller smiles at him prettily, which is _very_ annoying.

“Did I tell you those chinos are just _working_ for you today, Anderson? How long is your free period?”

He lets out a very patient, slow breath. “Look. I really appreciated what you did for me, stepping in when Kurt was giving me a hard time. I _do._ But I didn’t need your help with that. I don’t know if you’re having trouble remembering this but you’re not _actually_ my boyfriend.”

Blaine moves to walk past him, Sebastian letting out a scoff, a sound of mock hurt. “Sorry, I must have misread that bored expression on your face as a cry for help.”

He laughs because _really?_ “I wasn’t bored! Christian was being a perfect gentleman. He’s a bit shy but he’s…sweet. I was trying to get him to come to a Warbler practice but he probably won’t now thanks to you.”

“Am I supposed to feel reprimanded? We don’t need another Warbler swaying in the background as you sing your solo.”

A look passes over Blaine’s face, one that’s mixed between hurt and disbelief. “Is that what you really think? You know I never make anyone give up a solo, it’s not my fault that people want me to take the lead on things.”

“I never said that,” Sebastian sighs, running a hand through his hair. “You know I think you’re the best because you _are.”_

That settles low in Blaine’s sternum, heated and pressured. He knows how Sebastian feels about him being a Warbler. How he’s always felt since day one when they met. But every time he hears it out loud it causes this natural reaction against the bones in his chest. Sebastian not only admires his talent but _appreciates_ it in a way that Kurt never did. While he loved Kurt and they had a wonderful relationship for a long time, blooming jealousy was very clear in some of the ways he looked at him, some of things his ex-boyfriend said to him.

“We could still use him on the team.” Blaine says softly, after he finds his voice and trusts himself not to sound distracted.

Sebastian waves a disinterested hand at him, “I don’t want him on the Warblers, Blaine. And as co-captains, I have a say in who we do and we don’t include.”

Blaine studies him a moment because there’s this _look_ on Sebastian’s face that he hasn’t really seen before. It’s taut and heated, frustrated maybe, aggravated definitely. And… oh. It dawns on him, speaking of _jealousy._

“What’s up with your face?”

Sebastian looks back at him and shrugs a shoulder. “What? There’s nothing up with my face.”

“Yes there is. It’s all scrunched up on the one side.” He goes to touch his cheek but the taller smacks his hand away.

“Knock it off.”

“It’s right there, your cheek…your mouth too. You look like you’re sucking on a lemon.”

He glares at him, “Fuck off, Anderson.”

Blaine lets out a soft chuckle, can’t help it, takes a step forward into Sebastian’s space to poke at his side. Right where he knows there’s a ticklish spot. The taller jerks to the right at the touch, trying to avoid any other attacks from Blaine.

“You’re jealous.”

“I am _not_ jealous of someone named _Christian."_

Blaine hums, not convinced for a second, and crosses his arms over his chest. “Oh, okay. So. The fact that he was about to ask me out for coffee had nothing to do with you showing up out of nowhere and kissing me.”

Sebastian stares at him for a long moment before shrugging, pursing his lips. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

Blaine smiles up at him, the warm feeling behind his sternum blossoming outward, circulating through his bloodstream, kissing his pores. He honestly can’t find it in himself to be upset or aggravated because…Sebastian rarely reveals himself through his words. It’s not easy for him to get past that sharp, silver tongue to saying something that matters. Something that’s real. There’s always a hidden layer underneath what he says, syllables and vowels that he has to decipher, pick apart, dissect.

But his actions?

Those are real. _That_ is Sebastian talking to him. All Blaine has to do is listen.

He shakes his head, running a hand through his curls as he starts to walk past Sebastian down the hall, “Since this becoming some sort of habit, the next time you want to be my boyfriend? Just do it.”

It’s a bolder statement he doesn’t usually expect from himself, but for once it leaves Sebastian with no witty comeback.

But he does take him up on that offer.

 

* * *

 

+1

 They pick the worst day to move in.

Actually, in hindsight, it had all seemed like a great idea. It was a Sunday, so they didn’t expect a lot of traffic and the weather had looked halfway decent a week out. Even a few days out. Even yesterday. But now the sun keeps fading in and out, followed by random bursts of downpour rain. Blaine guesses it could be worse? Maybe they shouldn’t have picked a day in April.

Or well, maybe Blaine should stop referring to it as a ‘ _them’_ seeing as how Sebastian moved some of their stuff into their shared apartment about a week ago and he’s just now joining him. He warned him that waiting a bit longer into April would mean that the unpredictable weather would start, that the weird in-between time of spring would bring very warm, muggy, sometimes rainy, other times cold inconsistences all possible in the same day. Of course, he hadn’t exactly listened because, _please,_ Sebastian was talking to the same person who knew how to predict the first snowfall in winter.

Well, oops.

It’s not like he hadn’t had a few things to take care of before he headed to New York.

Blaine wanted to spend a bit more time with his parents, make sure everything was in order for school when that first semester of college happened (even though he had all summer. What? Sue him, he liked to be prepared), and figure out what exactly were go and stay boxes that he had packed up in his room. And maybe he was stalling…just a little. Because…this was it. This was the last time he would spend in his childhood bedroom before opening another door to his life.

A door to New York, and possibilities, and a boy he’d grown to care about. To love. After he left it’d be something brand new and terrifying and exciting all at once.

He hesitated a few times between his bedroom and the driveway, kissing his mom’s cheek and begrudgingly taking money from his father when he insisted the fourth time and made his way to New York. While he knew what he was leaving behind, he also knew what (and who) he was driving towards.

When he pulls up out front of his (their) apartment complex it’s late; he’s exhausted. Eight hours or so in a car will do that to you. He manages to get a parking spot on the street (a few blocks away, of course) and runs through the rain to get there, soaking wet on the front steps. The downpour stops ever so timely when he texts Sebastian that he’s outside. A week apart was harrowing, and he’s admittedly counting down the seconds to when he’ll be in his arms again.

He’s buzzed in and Blaine takes the steps to the fourth floor to warm himself up, turning down the hall to try and find apartment 4G, he can hear Sebastian before he sees him. His heart nearly soars into his chest, stomach turning itself into knots and _God,_ he feels like the very first day he met him. Blush on his cheeks, nervous butterflies, his body pouring signs of obvious attraction into his bloodstream.

“You’re up late 4G.”

And—Blaine stills. Right at the corner, frowns as he hears another voice.

Sebastian laughs softly, there’s the sound of keys in his hands. “I’ve always been much more of a night owl.”

“I know, I can hear you watch Netflix during the night. Even from across the hall.”

“I have trouble falling asleep some nights, sorry about the volume.”

Blaine wants to peer around the corner to watch their conversation but he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he moves now, he might be seen by Sebastian and the mystery neighbor…and he’ll also miss out on where this conversation is going.

“Miss your roommate?”

“Hmm, suppose you could say that. He should be here any minute now.”

Blaine isn’t sure whether the neighbor sounds more disappointed or interested by that fact, like he likes the idea of a challenge. “I was just going to say. If you…find yourself bored in the middle of the night, you know where to find me.”

And he gets the idea that this guy isn’t just talking about Netflix anymore. Something hot pinches at Blaine’s belly, curling there and festering outward, metal-like lava shooting through his bloodstream. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like this neighbor. He clenches his jaw and straightens his back a little; Blaine isn’t just going to _let_ this guy flirt with his boyfriend and get away with it. To keep something hidden between the two of them like it’s some sort of forbidden secret.

No, nope. Not happening.

Blaine rounds the corner quite suddenly, taking Sebastian and this guy by surprise. In something that seems all too familiar, Sebastian barely has two words out of his mouth before Blaine is wrapping his arm around him and kissing him, very pointedly, on the mouth.

The kiss is quick and soft but he’s made his point. He pulls away with a flush on his cheeks, small smile on his lips.

“Well, well. You know, my boyfriend just drove here all the way from Ohio, he’s going to be very disappointed to see you’ve taken his place.”

The shorter laughs softly and shakes his head, leans against Sebastian’s chest. He glances over at the neighbor—like he’s suddenly seeing him for the first time.

“Oh, hi.” He reaches his hand out. “Blaine Anderson. I’m sorry, I didn’t even see you.”

The _look_ on the neighbor’s face is more than enough to explain why Sebastian’s done this very same thing so many times, even though Blaine is now the role reversal.

The taller allows his hand to sneak into Blaine’s back pocket, squeezing his ass as the neighbor lightly shakes Blaine’s hand. “Mark.” He says, very uncomfortable and suddenly disinterested. “Have a nice night.”

“You too.” Blaine beams a bright, friendly smile as he watches the other male go back into his apartment across the hall and close the door.

Sebastian laughs softly and shakes his head, tugging Blaine to his body so suddenly that the other squeaks, “’Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t even see you’?” He repeats, disbelief coloring his tone. He raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Blaine asks innocently, shrugging one shoulder. “I didn’t.”

Sebastian scoffs before pushing open their apartment door to allow Blaine inside. “Right.”

“So you have trouble sleeping without me, hmm?” The shorter bats his eyelashes at him.

He laughs, letting the door close behind them, ruffling the other’s curls. “How long were you down the hall listening? And no, by the way, I never said that,”

Blaine looks around the apartment; it’s small but cozy. He instantly loves every inch of it. Mostly everything Sebastian brought with him is put away, but there are still some odds and ends boxes labeled KITCHEN and BEDROOM that he hasn’t touched yet. Things they can do and put away together. Blaine loves that idea very much.

“Did you ever think I was awake all the time because you kept texting me, ‘I miss you’.” Sebastian continues to tease, “Clinginess doesn’t work for you, Anderson.”

Blaine gasps softly and turns to push his boyfriend who just laughs again and captures the other’s hands, yanking him close. “You missed me too.” He pouts, looking up at him.

The taller hums, leaning down to brush his lips over the tip of his nose. “I did.” He wraps his arms around him, hugging him close. “You’re soaking wet, are you cold?”

“A little.” He leans up on his toes and steals another soft kiss.

“I’m guessing most of your things are still in your car so we can get it tomorrow. For now, you’ll have to sleep in my clothes. Oh I know, you’re so broken up about it, I can tell.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Sweater stealer.”

“Borrower.”

“Let’s get you in something warm because I am not dealing with you catching a cold.” He holds onto the other’s hand and guides him into their bedroom. Their.

Blaine looks around at the arrangement, a few dressers, a closet, an attached bathroom. Their bed. Positioned near a window that’ll let the morning sun in. He loves it. He loves it so much. It’s simple but it’s _theirs._

“Aw, look at you caring about little old me.” Blaine grins, shivering a bit as he watches Sebastian take out a pair of drawstring pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

“Oh no, trust me, this is purely for selfish reasons. Sick Blaine is not a treat for anyone.”

He sticks his tongue out, “Says you.”

Sebastian snorts, “Definitely ‘says me’ since I was the one who took care of you the last few times.”

It’s quiet for a few moments as Sebastian helps Blaine undress, switches his cold and wet clothes out for dry and warm ones. He settles him on the bed afterwards, rubbing his arms to create a bit of friction there. Until Blaine’s nose is warm again and his cheeks are kissed pink. His hair is a mess of semi-wet curls but, Sebastian decides he’s not going to try and fix those at all.

“Better?” He asks softly, to which Blaine hums a sleepy ‘hmmhm.” Sebastian cups the side of his face, running his thumb over his cheekbone. “You look exhausted.”

“I did just drive for eight hours to get here.” He mumbles, turning his face into his hand. Blaine kisses his palm and allows his eyes to close. A comfortable silence falls over the both of them for a few long moments.

“Guess you’re too tired to christen the apartment tonight,” Sebastian muses, and Blaine opens his eyes to see the twinkling look in his boyfriend’s, “Maybe I should call Mark.”

The shorter playfully pushes Sebastian back on the bed, a satisfied ‘oomph’ coming out of his mouth after Blaine straddles his hips. “I’m afraid you need a real boyfriend for that.”

Sebastian grins, leans up and nips at Blaine’s lower lip, letting their hips roll together naturally. A soft moan blends with his words, “Good thing I have one of those right here.”

“Think he'll hear us and assume it's you watching Netflix again?”

He laughs as he settles his hands on Blaine’s hips, kissing him slow and deep, tongue licking into his mouth. He speaks there after a moment, panted breathes exchanged between syllables, “Only one way to find out.”


End file.
